Just Joking
by waterrain
Summary: America tells Canada that he wished Canada's Women team good luck, but it didn't work for some reason. Canada does not like America's so called epic idea and after a while decides to ignore his brother, but it's not a good idea to ignore America.


**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Just Joking**

**By waterrain**

"Canada, I was really hoping your team would make it." America stated to his brother and he puffed out his cheeks. "I was rooting for your team to win, kick ass, and take some names. Yet for some reason they lost each match despite all of my epic and heroic cheering."

"America, Do not wish me or my team luck. You bring me only bad luck." Canada said calmly and his words were ignored.

"I kept on calling out to your team. Wish you Canadians good luck! Go for it and you can do it. Kick their ass and show the world that you are awesome! Plus a lot of other stuff." America went on and he looked at Canada with serious eyes. "I have an epic idea on how to motivate your players. It will work for sure."

"No. Just no, America." Canada stated to him and he noticed America was grinning widely.

"I'll just call out…Hey the Americans are way better than your team! The American team would have caught that within seconds. The American team are way more epic than you and the Americans would have blocked that one in their sleep." America told him while smiling brightly and he had a hand on Canada's right shoulder. "Seriously, I think it would totally work."

"Shut up." Canada said flatly and he sighed to himself while looking at his brother for it was obvious that America wasn't listening to him.

"It would piss your team off and motivate them to kick some major ass! Maybe next time your team will be in first or second place because of my motivating words." America said cheerfully and he was grinning widely. "I know in the year 2015 that you will be hosting FIFA Women's World Cup. Your team might be in first place this time, Canada. I'll motivate your team!"

Canada decided that it was time to list every fault in America's so called 'Epic' idea on how to motivate the Canadian Women Team.

"For one it would hurt the ties between Canadians and Americans. If you were to shout out your so called motivating words to my team." Canada started off calmly and his brother blinked at him.

"How would it hurt the ties between you and me? It's not a big deal for it's not like I'm saying that Canadians are Americans bitch's." America stated causally and he tilted his hand. "It wouldn't be smart to call you a female dog because then I would also be calling myself a dog since we are brothers. We are not female dogs. I wonder if it is possible for Tony to make a machine to turn Nation's into female dogs expect for you and me. Heh, I think England would be a tiny poodle."

Canada gave America a look, shook his head, and sighed heavily to himself.

"America, Do not think about having your alien friend-" Canada started to say, but his brother decided to interrupt him.

"He's my best friend." America interrupted so that Canada would be informed.

"Do not think about having your alien best friend create something to turn everyone expect you and me into female dogs." Canada stated firmly and his arms were crossed. "It would not be right."

"You are right, Canada. It wouldn't be right to turn everyone expect you and me into female dogs." America said calmly and Canada sighed in relief, but then his brother added. "I should have Tony create a machine to turn Nation's into cats. Cats are independent like Nations while dogs are more dependent like colony's. Thank you for helping me in my master plan to take over the world! You and me would rule the world together in an epic way!"

Canada looked at his brother with wide eyes and he couldn't believe it.

"Hah, hah, hah. Just messing with you, Canada. I'm joking about the whole ruling the world and turning other Nation's into animals." America commented gleefully, he was grinning widely, and started laughing loudly for a minute. "Man as if a hero like me would want to turn everyone into dogs and cats. Only a villain would do such a thing! Heh, I had you fooled."

Canada decided to just walk away and didn't look back for he knew America loves receiving attention. The best thing to do is just ignore America and walk away without a word.

"Come on, Canada. Don't ignore me." America commented as he caught up to Canada and looked at him with big blue eyes. "You know I hate being ignored."

Canada remained silent and America waited for five minutes before saying to him.

"If you keep on ignoring me I'll do or say something." America stated calmly and he puffed out his cheeks when Canada looked away from him. "You won't like it."

Canada didn't say a word and America glanced around the area.

"Hey, Russia! Canada here thinks you are a complete slut!" America said loudly and Canada's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" Russia asked in confusion as he walked over and his violet eyes darkened as he looked at Canada.

"America-" Canada started to say, but his brother laughed and grinned widely at Russia.

"Canada thinks you are loveable like a polar bear." America commented cheerfully and he tilted his head. "I'm just messing with you, Russia. Canada doesn't even think about you at all."

"All will become one with Mother Russia sooner or later." Russia said calmly and then he smiled innocently. "America, You are rather silly for saying such things to gain my attention and using Canada's name to say your true feelings toward me."

"I was not trying to gain your attention!" America informed him firmly and he walked forward towards the violet eyed Nation. "You are not loveable!"

Canada decided to leave and he shook his head while thinking on how America can cause trouble without even trying.

"You are being shy now." Russia commented cheerfully and he was having fun watching America's expressions. "You believe I'm loveable, da."

America decided to flip Russia off and walked away muttering under his breath. The violet eyed Nation giggled to himself, he tilted his head, and smiled innocently.

"America is funny." Russia said out loud and he held up his pipe. "So funny I was tempted to smack him with my pipe."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
